Playing Ruff
by Neo Star
Summary: No spoilers for you! HAHAHAHA...
1. The Begining

I'm back MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... anyway now that I've got the mandatory maniacal laugh outta the way I just wanted to say that I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. If you want to sue me over this just come on over I'll give all of my $2.38. *************************************************************************  
  
Ah it's a beautiful night in Towns... wait this isn't Townsville! This is a secret military base just outside of Townsville. And It looks like their having some kind of trouble.  
  
An explosion shook the ground as the grenade went off. It's intended target had leapt just far enough away to get away from the blast but was cut by the debris. He dived through the hole left by the grenade. just as a rain of bullets scarred the building.  
  
"After him! Get Number Nine!" Yelled one of the men over the sound of the bullets. The boy inside leaned up against the wall for a moment.  
  
"Damn... I'm hungry..." he panted. The bullet's had stopped and he heard a click and the sound of something rolling into the room. The boy sighed and cursed as the grenade exploded and threw him into a wall filled with beakers and spilled on the ground. Soldiers rushed into the room and shined flashlights on the boy. Chemicals mixed together on the ground with the boys blood. As they watched the concoction started to boil.  
  
A third explosion blew the soldiers against the wall. The smoke cleared slowly and three boys stood over "Number Nine".  
  
"Whoa man." Came a voice from the dark.  
  
"We're... back?"  
  
"Looks that way." The soldiers were struggling to stand.  
  
"Let's ditch this place."  
  
"What about this guy?" one of the said pointing to the boy on the ground.  
  
"He looks like he's in bad shape."  
  
"Yeah we should get him outta here."  
  
"Why should we? He hasn't helped us."  
  
"You idiot Butch how do you know he didn't bring us back?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"We're getting him to a hospital and that final." One of the boys lifted him off the ground and put him over his should.  
  
"If he bleeds on me I'm gonna be pissed."  
  
"Shut up." The three figures flew off into the night leaving the base in turmoil.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Alright new story to procrastinate about. Don't worry this is just the prologue the next chapters will be longer. 


	2. Hospital escape

The hospital Nurse leaned on her palm and looked at her watch. She'd sitting there for hours and was almost asleep.  
  
"One twenty three. My shifts over in five minutes." She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Her head dipped down to her chest and she sat like that, mostly asleep.  
  
"Hey, Wake up." A gruff voice said. She looked up into a pair of green eyes.  
  
"Our... uh friend needs help." He was a boy her mind dully registered. He had fierce green eyes and wore only green and black. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and noticed that he had a person slung over his shoulder. He looked like he was in bad shape.  
  
She reached to a panel on her desk and touched a button and spoke into it. A moment later two men and a nurse came in and had him put on a stretcher. The three boys followed them up to a waiting room.  
  
"Dude, are we just going to wait for him?" The green eyed boy asked.  
  
"Yeah Butch." Replied a red eyed boy with a baseball cap.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I can't think of anywhere I need to be at the moment. And I'm curious about this guy." Butch mumbled about it but shut up. A few minutes later a doctor emerged from the room where they had wheeled the boy.  
  
"Your friend is going to be okay, which is strange since all we did was take the bullets out of him."  
  
"Bullets?"  
  
"Yes we found at least twenty in him. Now, what can you tell me about this boy in there."  
  
"Nothing we just found him."  
  
"Well... this boy is very strange. He had an unusual chemical mixed with his blood. We've called an expert to come and check him out. He's still unconscious at the moment so we haven't learned anything from him. By the way you three seem familiar. Have we met?"  
  
"No."  
  
Professor Utonium walked through the doors and looked at the unconscious boy on the bed.  
  
"What's so important about this boy that I'm awake at this ungodly hour?" He asked a doctor.  
  
"Well Professor we need you to tell us if this is what we think it is." The doctor gestured to a microscope. The professor looked into the microscope and turned back to the doctor.  
  
"Yes this is Chemical X but what's that..." The Professor looked back at the boy in the bed.  
  
"This came from... him?" The Professor asked. The doctor nodded. They looked back at the bed. The boy was gone and so were the clothes he had been wearing.  
  
"I'm calling the girls."  
  
Number Nine hopped from roof to roof. He'd been caught. He'd hoped to at least get out of the base first.  
  
"Oh well. No use crying over spilt milk. I suppose I'll need some new clothes." He said to himself. He sat on a ledge looked at his clothes. Bullet holes everywhere. Suddenly he looked straight up. Three teenaged girls floated there looking at him.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Stay where you are."  
  
"Why should I? And who are you?" He asked. The girls all looked taken aback.  
  
"You don't know us?"  
  
"No. I haven't been the best informed person for a few years."  
  
"We're the Powerpuff Girls." He looked up at them confused.  
  
"Who are you working for? And why do you want me. I don't believe I've broken any laws."  
  
"True enough. But a friend of ours needs a look at you."  
  
"Really. Alright I'll follow you but don't come near me. I don't trust you."  
  
They nodded and lead him back to their home. He walked in slowly and sat down next to a window in the living room, fully ready to dive through it if the need arose. The professor came in and sat down across from him.  
  
"You're the guy from the hospital."  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"What do you know about me?"  
  
"Very little. All I know is that your blood is more that three quarters chemical X."  
  
"Good. Then your not with the people looking for me. That's a good sign. What do you want to know."  
  
"What and who are you?" The professor leaned forward and put his hands under his chin.  
  
"My name is Rik Re'del. I'm an experimental, genetically altered super assassin. Well... former assassin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was taken from my family when I was very young. I don't remember much about it but that might be from all the chemical X, they pumped into me. I don't know. The last several years I don't remember. All I know is that people died and I did it."  
  
Hey guys I'm going on a trip with my school this week so I had to rush this a little bit. If anything's unclear or something just tell me and I'll correct it when I get back.  
  
Akum: No They're teenagers now. Thanks for the review.  
  
Cha-Cha Chan: Thanks.  
  
Libertygirl0115: Hope this clears it up a little bit. Just out of curiosity why cave talk lol?  
  
NeOn LiGhT: Well you got your wish here's more.  
  
Hairy Gregory: The base is just outside of Townsville. And it's nice to be back lol. (procrastination is very fun lol) 


	3. Stay The Night

"That's all I can tell you." Rik said.  
  
"And what do you plan to do now?" The Professor asked. For the first time Rik looked really unsettled.  
  
"I.. don' t really know."  
  
"Well why don't you stay here with us? At least for tonight." The Professor asked. Rik looked at the ground.  
  
"Why?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Because I couldn't let you just sleep on the streets."  
  
"I don't understand. You'd let a stranger just waltz into your home and stay? What about the girls? What about you?"  
  
"Well the girls can take care of themselves and you seem nice enough." The Professor said with a kind smile.  
  
"Well... that's very kind. I'll stay for tonight at least I don't know past then."  
  
"That's fine. Look," The Professor said. "I'll make a bed for you here on this couch. Just come when your ready."  
  
"Thank... you...." He said slowly.  
  
The Professor and the girls went to a closet and pulled out a few sheets and a pillow.  
  
"Are you sure that was wise Professor? I mean after all he told us..." Blossom whispered as she pulled a spare.  
  
"I've already stated my opinion on the matter." The Professor said and that was the end of that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Butch said. The Three Rowdyruff sat outside a window listening through the wall.  
  
"Yeah. He's staying here." Boomer said  
  
"We'll have to get inside somehow if we want to get those girls." Brick muttered to himself.  
  
"Yeah nobody kills us and gets away with it." Butch said with an evil grin.  
  
"But what if someone kills us and we don't come back?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Well.. I dunno..." Butch thought about it for a moment. Boomer just snickered. Butch shrugged and smacked Boomer in the back of the head. Boomer glared and was about to say something when Brick spoke.  
  
"Both of you shut your faces. I think we should wait until after they all go to bed and then we can attack them by surprise. We'll slip in though the chimney." Butch and Boomer nodded absently and glared at each other. (Ah Brotherly love)  
  
----------------------------------Three Hours Later----------------------------------------   
  
The boys slipped into the chimney and lowered themselves by levitating down. The floated through the house until they found the stairs. Slowly they went up and looked in room by room until they found the girls rooms. Brick nodded and all three doors creaked slowly open.  
  
Butch floated in and saw the bed where Buttercup was sleeping. Butch watched her for a moment. She punched a enemy and muttered about stupid monkeys. Butch floated slowly closer until he was barely an inch from her. He raised his hand behind him ready to smash her face.  
  
For a few moments he stay there perfectly still. Then he lowered his hand and moved to the door, muttering that it was unsportsmanlike.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boomer likewise stood at the side of Bubbles bed. He stood there motionless and silent watching her delicate chest rise and fall with her breath. Boomer reached down and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. He sighed and left the room as silently as he came.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brick stood beside the bed. He raised his hand and swallowed.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you." Came a whispered voice from the entrance of the room. Brick turned and saw Rik standing in the doorway.  
  
"You have two choices. One you can come downstairs with me or I can yell and wake all three girls. I don't care which."  
  
Brick thought about it. He might still be able to get a tactical advantage if he left peacefully. Brick held his hands and walked with Rik downstairs. Butch and Boomer were already down there.  
  
"Alright. Who are you and what do you want with those girls?" Rik said as he leaned against a wall.  
  
"They killed us. We just want revenge." Brick answered leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
"They killed you? What for?"  
  
"Well... we kinda beat the hell out of them first but..." Butch muttered.  
  
"Why don't you just get over it? I mean your alive now. Why don't you just start over? You kill them or even hurt them for that matter, and this whole town is gonna be seriously pissed at you."  
  
"Well what else could we do?"  
  
"I don't know stay here, find a place to live, and I don't know help out with all the dumb ass monsters that come here to get the hell beat out of them. Now I'd like to get a little sleep tonight so why don't you guys go think it over and let me..." He yawned deeply.  
  
"You get the idea." He said as he turned and laid down on the couch. He sat up for a second.  
  
"Here. Take this." He said. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a card. He threw it to Boomer who caught it and looked at it  
  
"It's a credit card. It has unlimited cash and is completely untraceable. Do what you want." He laid back down.  
  
Boomer pocketed the card and the boys flew quietly out the chimney. They flew over the suburbs Townsville.  
  
"Why do you think he did that Brick?" Butch asked.  
  
"I don't know but I don't have a problem with it."  
  
Boomer wasn't listening. He was to busy memorizing the way back. 


	4. A Day On The Town

* * *

Rik sighed. It had been too long since he'd slept in a bed. Or even a comfortable couch like this one. He buried his head a little deeper into the pillow. This was the life. Those few moments before he was truly awake. He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. A pair of big blue eyes was barely an inch in front of him.  
  
"Whoa!" Rik fell of the couch in a mound of thrashing covers. He finally managed to untangle himself and stood in front of a giggling Bubbles.  
  
"Don't... do that..." He panted. Bubbles just laughed more. Rik shook his head and yawned deeply.  
  
"Blossom told me to tell you that is was time for breakfast." Bubbles said. "Were having pancakes."  
  
"Good. I'm hungry." He stood and followed Bubbles into the kitchen. Buttercup and the Professor were already at the table. Blossom was putting pancakes on a plate.  
  
"Here you go Bubbles." Blossom said as she gave Bubbles a plate with blueberry pancakes pilled three high.  
  
"Do you like Blueberry or plain Rik?"  
  
"Plain, thank you." Blossom nodded and turned back to the stove.  
  
"What are we gonna do today Professor?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Well, why don't you show Rik around town?"  
  
"That sounds like fun." Bubbles said.  
  
"Yeah I wouldn't mind that." Rik said. The Girls and Rik finished breakfast quickly, cleaned up and headed out the door.  
  
"Can you fly?" Bubbles asked as she hovered a few feet off the ground.  
  
"Almost. Were headed for the city right?" The girls looked a little confused but nodded, nonetheless. Rik stood there for a moment, walked into the grass bent his knees just slightly and he was launched into the air. The girl smiled and followed him. Rik flew through air calmly the force of his jump carrying him a few hundred feet into the air before he went to the ground.  
  
"So where to first?"  
  
"Well there's the water park, the mall and..."  
  
"Can I buy some new clothes at the mall? These are kinda ragged."  
  
"Sure. It's this way." Blossom said as she pointed at a huge domed building. Rik smiled and he leaped to the top of a sky scraper and ran across the roof and leapt to the next one. Fifteen buildings and a constructions site later he jump off and let gravity take over. He landed and the four of them walked through the parking lot to the building.  
  
"Whoa..." Rik said and let out a low whistle. "This place is enormous."  
  
"Yep. Let's get you some new clothes and the get on with it." Buttercup said nonchalantly. Rik shrugged and they walked into the first clothes store they saw. Rik came out with a few bags and wearing jeans and a sleeveless blue shirt.  
  
"Cool now let's hit that water park." He said with a grin. The girls nodded and started to take off but as soon as they did there was a ring that came from Blossoms back pocket.  
  
"Oh sorry." She said as she pulled pink cell phone from her pocket.  
  
"What's that mayor? A monster destroying Townsville? Near the Sea? We're on it Mayor." She quickly turned it off.  
  
"Let's go girls. Rik you should stay..." Blossom started but he cut her off.  
  
"I'll help. Sounds like fun." He said with a grin. The girls flew off and Rik followed as best he could but before long they were out of sight. Fortunately the giant monster tend to make a lot of noise and are... well, giant.  
  
Buttercup attacked the creature head on, literally. Head butting it a top speed. Blossom and Bubbles slammed into it chest and cut off it's breath. The monster skidded backwards and the girls took a moment to size up their opponent. It looked like a giant gorilla except it had four arms, a tail like a chimpanzee's, and glowing red eyes (Seems that one out of every ten monster has these.)  
  
The Monster breathed heavily for a few moments then stood perfectly still. Out of nowhere Rik jumped from the ground and landed a punch directly in between the beasts eyes. It fell to the ground with a crash and Rik landed on it's chest with a dull thud. All four of the monsters arms were stretched out and it was still.  
  
"He's unconscious," Rik called up to the girls. "Why don't you send him back to Monster Island?" Buttercup obliged beautifully. She picked the monster up and spun around like a discus thrower and sent him flying over the horizon.  
  
"That was impressive." Blossom said to Rik.  
  
"No problem. What's next" He said. The girls spent the rest of the day showing him around Townsville. The only other interruption was an back robbery that the girl wrapped up in a few minutes without incident.  
  
When they got home the Professor was talking on the telephone. Blossom started cooking dinner, while Buttercup and Rik played a fighting game on one of the game systems the girls owned, and Bubbles started working on a painting.  
  
"Hey Rik, how old are you?" The Professor asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Fifteen." Rik answered without thinking. The his eyes shot open, having realized his mistake. Before the Professor could answer the person on the phone Rik was in front of him, had taken the cordless phone and had his hand over the receiver.  
  
"Why?" He said dangerously.  
  
"I'm enrolling you in school. Don't worry I've told them you're parents are a friend of mine and your staying here with us for awhile." Rik sighed and handed back the phone.  
  
"Sorry, Professor. I guess I'm a little paranoid is all." He walked back into the room where Bubbles and Buttercup were looking at him a little strangely._**Hairy Gregory: Yeah It was a kinda pathetic plan, but give them a break they were only born yesterday you know lol.  
  
Akum: Not sure what you meant but thanks for the review.  
  
RayeBBG: I'll try to write faster and thanks.  
  
J-Dawg309: I'm not sure what your problem is but next time you review me please don't dishonor a good song by putting it with such a waste of a review.** _


	5. The first day of skool

**The days until school passed more or less uneventfully, the girls showing Rik around Townsville and fighting the occasional monsters. There was no word from the boys but it also wasn't exactly expected. No talked about Rik's outburst or his past and soon the whole thing was forgotten. The days rolled by and the first day of school came up. **

**Blossom woke up first and started breakfast. Rik was just one room away and the smell of bacon cooking was enough to wake him up... sort of. He shambled into the kitchen half awake and poured himself some Lucky Captain Rabbit King Cereal. Halfway through eating it he looked at the cover of the box. It showed the Rabbit with a bowl of the cereal running from a bunch of kids. Then Rik took another bite of the cereal and thought for a moment.**

"**You know, if Lucky Captain Rabbit King Cereal is for the youth and the kids always stop him from eating it... how does he know whether or not he likes it."**

**Blossom stopped cooking for a moment was silent. Then she turned to Rik and said. **

"**I have no idea..." She turned back to cooking and muttered. "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight now." Rik just chuckled. **

**Bubbles came down next, smiling as usual and still in her pajamas. She sat down across from Rik and grabbed the cereal.**

"**Do you have any other facial expressions?" Rik asked. Bubbles just smiled wider and shook her head, but from the door there was a dark chuckle. Buttercup was standing in the door. Her hair was wild and her pajamas looked like she'd slept outside during a hurricane.**

"**Yeah she does, but you don't want to see it." She said with a strange grin. Rik chuckled a little and continued eating his cereal. Buttercup pulled a couple of eggs out of the refrigerator and a pan from a cabinet and stood next to Blossom making scrambling her eggs. Rik absently checked the clock and looked back to his breakfast.**

"**So what time does school start?" Rik asked through a mouthful of cereal.**

"**Eight-thirty." Bubbles replied. Rik nodded and then froze. He looked up at the clock again.**

"**Say just how far away is this place."**

"**Oh about thirty miles. Why?" Bubbles answered. By the time she had asked her question and looked up Rik was already cramming books into his backpack with one had and tugging on his shoes with the other. **

"**Cause it's eight twenty-seven!" He yelled from the living room. This four word sentence caused a small whirlwind in the Utonium household. In less time than it takes to tell, all three girls were dressed (this includes tooth brushing, makeup, hair done and whatever else you girl do before school), out the door (Blossom dragging Rik by the collar of his shirt as he didn't know the way to school) and three quarters of the way too school. All that left them with one minute to get too their first class before it started.**

**As the school neared Blossom threw Rik too Bubbles who had the same first class and rocketed through the door and group split up at the first intersection. Bubbles and Rik headed straight while Buttercup and Blossom went to either side. Bubbles and Rik stood in front of their class with thirty seconds left to go. He stood there and wobbled a little but managed to keep his balance.**

"**You okay?" Bubbles asked sweetly. Rik blinked a few times and wobbled a little more before answering.**

"**Yeah... but I think left my stomach back at the house, and I... might leave my breakfast in the nearest bathroom."**

**Bubbles giggled and straightened his now very messy hair, although it did little good. At the exact tick the clock signaled eight thirty Rik walked through the door with Bubbles and sat down in one of the two empty seats in the room. **

**Rik didn't pay attention to the roll call until he heard the name**

"**Boomer... there's no last name here."**

"**I'm here." The voice came from directly behind Bubbles. Boomer sat there and Bubbles turned and got a good look at him. He had short blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes. His shirt was dark blue and he was wearing badly wrinkled jeans. Boomer smiled at Bubbles and ignored the other twelve girls staring at him.**

"**I didn't know your eyes could actually turn into hearts..." Rik said a little annoyed. That didn't last long since when his own name was called Rik got the same look from six of those same girls and three others.**

**The class itself was rather boring but the view was spectacular. There were no window in the room but there were five boys in the class and fifteen of the remaining girls (including Bubbles) were... Let's just say that Rik didn't pay to much attention to the Algebra problems on the board.**

**An hour and a half Rik left the class room and began to head to his next class. As he walked out the hall Rik turned back to the class to see Boomer and Bubbles walk out deep in conversation.**

"**Lucky son of a..." Rik said under his breath with a grin on his face.**

**He asked directions from the nearest annoyance (oops I mean teacher) and headed off for the gym. He stepped into the gym and looked around. First he noticed Buttercup standing with a group of guys laughing. Then He noticed a boy with jet black hair standing next to her, and smiling smugly. Rik began walking towards the group when from beside him a whistle was blown almost directly in his ear. He jumped about a foot into the air and looked to the side to where a large man was standing. He was wearing sweat shirt and sweat pants which was appropriate since the armpits of the shirt were much darker.**

"**Alright maggots. Can you guess what we're doing today?" He had a voice like gravel falling out of a dump truck. No one answered his question which was perfectly fine with him. He answered his own questions more often than not.**

"**Dodge ball."**

* * *

****

****

**Sorry it took so long guys. Lots of stuff got in the way and I had a small bout with writers block for a little while. I'll try to write faster next chapter.**

**J-Dawg: Thanks for the apology. I'll be happy to slap you in the face anytime (evil grin).**

**Akum: Thanks for the short and sweet review. Although next time I prefer a little less short and always sweeter.**

**RayeBBG: Sorry I didn't. like I said I try harder.**

**Pizche: So's your.... review.... and your name.**

**Dmoney: Thanks for the defense but I'll talk to my reviewers myself (wink). Next time review the story not my reviews (grin).**

**DYNOMITE: Here's your update sorry it took so long (again).**

**Hairy Gregory: Ah my best reviewer. Yes Rik is very strong and much faster than you think. I didn't give him the ability to fly because I wanted him to be somewhat different from the others. You'll find out what his hiding (or what from) soon enough. And finally his being fifteen has nothing to do with it it's that he doesn't want information on himself given out.**


	6. DODGE ball

**D.O.D.G.E. Demonstration Of Deranged Gym Education.**

**Ball: A round object that when held seems to be of rubber but when thrown at high speed transforms into a substance not unlike hardened concrete.**

**Put the two together, add fifteen year old superhero's and you have a possibly fatal mix. Three minutes into this fray there were only four left without large round bruises somewhere on their bodies. These four were Rik, Butch, Buttercup and a girl that was quivering in the corner.**

**Rik was standing and a basket ball hoop a ball held in each hand. Butch was floating near the top of the of the ceiling holding a single ball in his left hand. Buttercup was standing in a corner and was empty handed but there were three balls at her feet. For what seemed an eternity no one moved. Then with astonishing speed Rik jumped from his perch and threw both balls, one at Butch and the other at Buttercup. The balls drove themselves into the walls directly where their intended targets had been a moment earlier.**

**Buttercup fell flat on her back and push a foot underneath the ball nearest her and flipped it up a few feet into the air. In almost the same movement she hopped to her feet and kicked the ball straight at Butch who flung his own ball at her in the same moment. The balls slammed into each other and rebounded off each other and flying off harmlessly.**

**Rik bounced off the wall and landed in a crouch and quickly scanned the room for the nearest ball. He thought it was laying still about three feet from where he was. He was wrong. The nearest ball had recently been kicked by Buttercup and was flying on a crash course for his forehead. The crash sent him through the air and he landed in the corner.**

**Butch and Buttercup stood opposite each other separated by some twenty odd feet and a similar number of wounded classmates. Both wore a remarkably similar grin. Both held a ball in their right hand. And both were sure they knew who would win.**

**Butch moved first, faking a dive to the right causing Buttercup to launch her ball at thin air. Butch picked up a second ball and charged at her trying to get as close as possible before throwing his own ball. Buttercup realizing her mistake made a run for the opposite side of the gym. She pressed herself against the wall away from Butch.**

"**Gotcha now Buttercup." Butch said with his grin still firmly in place. Buttercup swallowed and felt the wall behind her. A spark of hope came back as she realized exactly what it was. Butch watched her closely and threw his first ball. Buttercup waited till the last possible instant and moved a foot to the left and hurled her own ball at the same time. Butch panicked and a threw his own ball up in the air. Buttercup jumped and managed to catch it. **

"**Ha I win, I win, I wi..." Buttercup never saw the ball coming from directly behind her. The girl that had been sitting in the corner was now a few feet behind Buttercup and was laughing.**

**Needless to say in the next round she was out almost instantaneously. **

**By the end of gym class Buttercup and Butch were arguing ceaselessly about who had won the last match as they had both caught each others ball at the same time. Buttercup showing Butch and Rik the way to the cafeteria and they both got in line for cardboard with paste and petrified camel droppings, oops sorry I meant macaroni and cheese with tater tots.**

**Luckily the three super teens had brought their own lunch. They looked out over the crowd and found where Boomer, Bubbles, and Blossom were already eating. Buttercup and the others had just sat down when Rik asked about the Ruff leader. **

"**He's probably in line for that barf they serve us in place of food. He didn't bring a lunch." Just as he finished A voice sounded across the crap-ateria, over a megaphone.**

"**Yet again you poor slobs I'm going to offer you the chance to have your lunch prepared by my special gourmet cook, if you can only beat me in a game of chess." The three boys at the table stood and saw a small teen that was pale enough to pass for a ghost. He had on a suit as did the pair of men (both of whom had the right size and intelligence to pass for silverback gorillas).**

"**Who the hell is that little creep." Butch asked. Blossom just sighed.**

"**That little monster is Princess's little brother. They call him the Prince. He challenges anyone to beat him at chess because he's only eight but he has an IQ of two hundred and ten. No ones bothered in a long time. But that chef of his is world famous. He's cooked for the president and a lot of the rulers of other nations."**

"**Has anyone ever beat the kid?" Boomer asked.**

"**No."**

"**That's about to change." He said with a grin. Blossom cocked her head and looked confused.**

"**Look." He said pointing. The others followed his hand and saw a red haired boy with a red hat and shirt on walk up to the kid.**

"**Ah a challenger." The Prince said with an evil grin.**

"**Five." Brick said as he sat across from the kid.**

"**What?" The boy said with a rare look of confusion.**

"**Five is how many moves it'll take me to beat you." The boy just laughed and moved one of the white pieces on his side. Brick moved a piece. Prince took a different one of Brick pieces. Brick moved again with the same result. It happened two more times and now Prince's queen was checking Bricks king.**

"**Fifth move and your missing a castle, pawn, bishop and a knight." Prince said with a grin. Brick had a poker face on that could have passed for a wall.**

**Brick moved took Princes queen with his remaining bishop.**

"**Checkmate Dumbass." Prince started to laugh but looked at the board and just stared. Brick turned to the bored looking cook on Princes left.**

"**I want a steak. Medium rare. Baked potato. Sautéed. And a Caesar salad. Ranch dressing." He turned back to Prince.**

"**Oh, and by the way your gayer than the singer you stole that name from." Brick turned and headed to where the others were.**

"**Told you so." Was all Boomer said.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Sorry about the wait guys but the problem was that I first got almost finished with my first version but I accidentally deleted it. So I wrote it all over again and then realized that it was still in my Recycle bin and so I ended up just rewriting it again cause I really didn't like either of them. Again I apologize for my retardation.**


End file.
